The present invention relates to eyewear, and in particular to eyewear which can be adapted to be used with prescription lenses.
A common problem for those who wear prescription eyewear is that they cannot wear non-prescription eyewear such as sun glasses or protective goggles because the sunglasses do not correct for their particular eyesight, i.e., the sunglasses are not their prescription. Those with prescription eyewear either must resort to obtaining prescription sunglasses or goggles obtain clip-on sun or protective eyewear which clip on to their prescription eyewear. Another alternative is to use bulky goggles over the prescription eyewear. Prescription sun eyewear suffers from the disadvantage that is expensive and much of the clip-on sun eyewear suffers from the disadvantage that it is either flimsy, scratches or mars the prescription eyewear because it is often in contact with the prescription eyewear or is generally inconvenient to use.
The prior art methods allowing wearers of prescription eyewear to obtain protection for their eyes from the sun, or otherwise are either inconvenient or expensive. Generally, wearers of prescription eyewear cannot wear the inexpensive sunglasses which are available to those who do not require prescription eyewear.
The present invention is directed to solving the above problem. The present invention provides eyewear having an attachment device, preferably disposed on the nosebridge of the eyewear, and preferably disposed behind, instead of in front of, the lens of the non-prescription eyewear. The attachment device receives a prescription lens insert which is preferably rimless and relatively smaller compared to the non-prescription lens of the eyewear.
According to one embodiment, a wire bridge holds the prescription lens insert or inserts and is attached to the nosebridge of the main frame of the non-prescription eyewear. In one embodiment, the nosebridge has a small groove that holds the wire bridge, which wire bridge snap fits or is otherwise held in the groove. The invention is useful with any type of non-prescription eyewear including sunglasses and goggles, for example, skiing goggles.